With the advance of cloud computing technology, it has become possible for a user using a cloud environment to construct and manage relatively easily an information system having a size necessary for operations by aggregating servers, storages, and the like necessary to operate the information system on a virtual data center. PTL 1 described below discloses a system that assists a construction of a new virtual environment using a virtual environment constructed in the past under a virtual environment of a computer.
The system described in PTL 1 presents past virtual environments similar to construction requirements to the user when the user inputs the construction requirements for constructing a virtual environment. The system provides to the user a virtual environment selected by the user from the presented past virtual environments. The construction requirements include, for example, hardware to be used, resources to be used, a specified task or use, and condition information of an application.